


Run Away

by Disastersammy



Category: MCND (Band), Teen Top (Band)
Genre: Curses, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kids, Play Fighting, Team as Family, When I Say Leader, You Say Supremacy, yk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disastersammy/pseuds/Disastersammy
Summary: As soon as he stepped into the living room he silently wished he hadn’t gotten home and that Minsoo was absolutely wrong.
Relationships: Bang Junhyuk | Win & Nam Seungmin | BIC & No Huijun & Son Seongjun | Castle J & Song Minjae
Kudos: 10





	Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> gemmmmm how are you?  
> its,,,currently 1 am for me, so i'll be getting my rest now, i'll go edit it in the morning okay? please wait for it ^^ thankssss
> 
> Update : it's all g now, enjoy~

"Ah! Come on!"

The leader yelled angrily to the empty studio as he slammed shut his laptop. Later quickly checking it, afraid that he might overdo his strength. He let out a sigh of relief after he's sure it's all fine.

Pulling the strands of hair back only for it to come back down, covering his eyes. Frustration and desperation visible in his eyes. Honestly what do the company want?

You see, he'd been working on this song for their next comeback for unreasonably long. All alone. He grumbled at the thought of his brothers all goofing around in the dorm, no knowledge of his pented up stress. He shouldn't be mad at this. This is his responsibility as a producer and a leader. He should be mature enough to handle this.

But everyone has their own limit, even the most mature person.

Seongjun rested his back on the chair, making it bend a little from his pressure. He let out a huff as he looked up at the ceiling, finding it somehow more interesting as his mind got lost somewhere.  
He'd been working on this damned song. Yes. All of his ideas had been rejected ruthlessly. Yes to that too. He's running out of idea. Without question. It is an understatement that he's somewhere far from being productive at this point.

The oldest was seriously stuck where he's at. He's both dissapointed and glad the members not here with him. Because it could go both ways; either he'll be relaxed while playing with them or more annoyed because of their antics on constantly taunting the leader.

"Ah, should I contact them?" A suggestion popped up in his mind, Seongjun asked himself as he picked up his phone.

"Nah, it's not bringing your kids to work day." He put down his phone back, sighing for the second time.

"What are they even up to at this time?" He unconsciously asked himself again, his mind focused on the thought of his team.

Seongjun sitted up to check at the digital clock across his working space. Blinking a little bit to focus his eyes.

07:28 PM.

Junhyuk would either be doing his homework or reading some of his favourite webtoon. The 03' liners are probably beating each other over a video game, the leader could already imagine Minjae pouting over Huijun's scolding. The main dancer are, well, wasn't he into that cookie game nowadays? Sometimes Seungmin doesn't even pay attention whenever the oldest are talking. He himself thought it was quite fun though, maybe he should try it some day.

He opened the group chat,

> Seongjun  
>  _“guys”_
> 
> _“hey, youre all at the dorm?”_

And not even a minute later, he got answers and the whole chat alive.

Huijun  
_“Yep, wassup?”_

Minjae  
_“HYOEENNGGGGGG we miss you”_

_“huijun is bullying me again”_

_“:(“_

Huijun  
_“YOU DESERVED IT YOU ASS”_

_“just why would a tank go push”_

_“early game”_

_“stupid”_

Junhyuk  
_“ohhhh spicy”_

Huijun  
_“shut it you fetus”_

Junhyuk  
_“why r u so mad oml ;;”_

Seungmin  
_“you guys are literally next to each other”_

_“just make up already lol”_

Minjae  
_“says the one who literally just throw a tantrum over a cookie”_

Seungmin  
_“i”_

> Seonjun  
>  _“everyone..”_
> 
> _“ah it’s lonely here TT”_
> 
> _“you guys seems to be having fun”_

Minjae  
_“unless someone is being a bitch here”_

Huijun  
_“you better get yourself a mirror, Song Minjae”_

Minjae  
_“aww thanks babe”_

_“wbk im hot”_

_“(´ε｀ )♡”_

Huijun  
_“bye”_

> Seongjun  
>  _“stop it already”_
> 
> _“have you all eaten yet?”_

Junhyuk  
_“nope”_

Minjae  
_“nno :(“_

Huijun  
_“ >.> three”_

> Seongjun  
>  _“alright decide then, what do you guys want to have for dinner?”_
> 
> _“i’ll bring them on the way home”_
> 
> _“we’ve had ramen for an unhealthy amount of dinner already”_

And thus, the chat went silent for a while, presumably discussing what they should eat for tonight. The leader thought it’s probably something close to soup, or at least something warm since the night’s cold. 

And it took them around 2 minutes to finally decide, a ping alerted the dozed off leader.

Junhyuk  
_“can we have eomuk tang?”_

_“the new one across the street just opened, we want to try that ehe”_

> Seongjun  
>  _“ok, i also want to try that”_
> 
> _“i’ll be home around-_

He glanced at the clock again, it’s now 07.32PM.

> _-8, i’ll see you at the dorm”_

Junhyuk  
_“aw yeah, thanks alot hyung”_

_“ <3”_

‘That’s sweet’ Seongjun thought as a small smile appeared on his face. This is one of the small little things in life that he appreciates and treasured alot, every moment he spent with his members. He at first thought that being a leader of four would be a burden for both him and the team, he felt like this leadership won’t be anything like what he had experienced as the class president at school. 

It did become true, but somehow, Seongjun enjoyed this more than anything. To him, it feels like he finally got a younger sibling- correct that, four younger siblings. To a single schild and the oldest member like him, it feels completing in a way. He knows sometimes they can be more than a brat, they are just full of whatever their brain produces. But at the same time, they are the only capable one taking him off of his stressful mind. 

Perhaps, if he can, he’d want to protect them with his life. 

And with that, he turned off his phone and started to pack his stuff. Hum of a random beat quickly turned into one of the tunes of his own song. The rapper quietly went out of the studio, bidding every staff good nights and thank yous as he bowed politely. He bowed more rapidly when he accidently bumped into one of his seniors. The latter quickly apologized even before he knew who he bumped into.

“In a rush, man?” The rough voice called Seongjun out, grabbing his shoulder firmly to stop him from his endless bowing. That voice is no stranger for the younger one.

‘crap’

“C, C.A.P hyung?” Seongjun had to make himself sure one more time as he’s greeted with the sight of the older leader (he’s more than glad that he did not bump into the full team, he just, can’t).

“I’ve told you several time to call me by my name, c’mon.” Minsoo chuckled at the view of the younger’s surprised face and his small ‘yes’. Sometimes, seeing Castle J, or perhaps Son Seongjun reminded him of when he was way younger. Both are born leaders, rappers, the oldest in their own significant team. And he knew that face; the face of missing.

“So what’s the rush? Hm?” The former asked gently once the younger finally calmed down, only to be surprised again when Minsoo decided to speak with him. Seongjun fell to thought for a bit before answering, 

“Nothing much, Minsoo hyung. The other’s at home and they haven’t eaten yet. So I’ll be picking them something on the way.” Seongjun answered, feeling more relieved as he talked about his brothers. The pride in him never left him. 

“Is that so? You really miss them don’t you? Even only a second being away.” The older responded knowingly to him as he ruffled the younger’s uncombed hair lightly. Minsoo smiled at the way Seongjun froze at his sudden comment. That seems to hit just right, did he really miss them that much? He himself considers himself as a lone wolf person, but there will always be a missing piece in his heart that he kept away, even if it’s only a subtle push, the empty space is clear in his face. Had the other even realized this?

Seongjun’s train of thought is halted when the man in front of him suddenly speak again, 

“Go then, say my hi to them.” 

“Eh?”

Seongjun had been surprised too many times already and now the other just let him go after revealing something that not even the very own man knew. He swore he’s close on getting a heart attack if this were to happen again.

“Go. Wouldn’t want to keep the other waiting longer, don’t you?” Minsoo patted him in the back as he went his own way after bidding the younger man, “See you again, Kaje-shii.”

Seongjun on the other hand is still frozen like a deer caught in headlight. He only met one of his senior, it’s usual to meet them in the company but somehow it feels more like a speedrun of therapy, or a slap to your life. Your choice.

The sound of car passing by the building woke him up from his daze, the street across is dark and empty, except for one or two people passing by. He quickly went on his mission to get the eomuk tang before it went out, leaving one last glance to the grey dull building called his work place.

-

The lone leader’s finally out of the food street with two bowls of the soup in one hand, while the others are holding onto another two bags of hot steamed buns and packs of kimbaps. The sigh didn’t escape his black mask as he walked through the quiet street leading to his dorm sweet dorm, watching idly the way the street light passed by him. Path already memorized without even looking. Thinking back to those two GEMS that had recognized him on the food street even through his mask and hat and the way they shyly greeted him before quickly running off. He chuckled at the thought, he would surely share it to the other. The rapper also thinks back to the time his senior had stopped him right before he left, it still felt different for him. How right C.A.P was back then-

And his step stopped right in front of his doorstep. The door hovering over him.

Neither how fast was he nor how long had he been thinking is something out of his mind. Oh well, he’s home at least. 

Afterall the seemingly endless road, he’d always be glad to end up here if that means he’s back with them.

And so, after taking a deep breath, calm washed over him. He unlocked and opened the door.

“Hyo, I’m- Hyung! Seongjun hyung! Please, Seungmin hyung is fighting with Huijun!” The tallest shouted out of breath after all his effort to part away the two and fled to the oldest who hadn't even stepped into the dorm. 

“Man, what a nice welcome home.” Seongjun grumbled as he was dragged by the younger to the living room, putting the warm food on the counter on the way. He had pulled his hands in protest, not believing in a dramatic Minjae, but as soon as he stepped into the living room he silently wished he hadn’t gotten home and that Minsoo was absolutely wrong.

The living room is a shipwreck. Blankets thrown across the tv with pillows following suit, some are not even found present in its usual place. Two phones scattered across the floor, probably wishing its last view isn’t the feet of either of the two men fighting in the middle of the room. A raging Seungmin on top of a defensive and confused Huijun.

“-astard, this is what you get when you call me, while I’m playing!”

“You’ve been on that game for hours, hyung! You need to rest!”

“Hell if I need it, I almost won.” And the fight continued with both Minjae and Huijun restricting the main dancer’s small body. Seungmin in return fought back only to fail nonetheless. From the counter, small footsteps could be heard, followed by a few rustles of the plastic bag from being opened. 

“Hyung! You bought steamed buns too.” The youngest cheered, the tired eyes quickly gone at the sight of the warm welcoming foods in front of him.

The atmosphere from both side are seriously crushing into each other. 

And Seongjun doesn’t know whether to be glad or frustrated at how an idea immediately struck his mind,

“Hey, what about Crush?”

**Author's Note:**

> good night
> 
> Update : i wanted to try doing a multi page work, should i do it??


End file.
